You're My Student!
by shematthew00
Summary: Spencer decides to teach a remedial math class at the local University. What happens when he meets Derek Morgan...a student? Said student asks him out for a drink. Will he go? After all it is against school policy to socialize with students. But there is just something about Derek Morgan. SLASH! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! ;) Review! ((FIRST PERSON POV!))
1. Chapter 1

Spencer's POV

I don't know why I agreed to do this remedial class. The students are always brats. I walked down the hall to the last classroom, some of the students already gathered in the room. I walked over to my desk and pulled out my class roster. The clock struck twelve and I cleared my throat.

"Okay, let's begin, my name is Spencer Reid. You can call me Professor Reid. You can call me anything really just not Mr. Reid, he was my father. Now, I'm doing this course so all of you will be ready for the college level math course. If you need anything, feel free to ask. There are no such things as stupid questions and as long as you corporate I'll help you as much as I can."

Everyone in the room shifted a little and a few kids talked quietly in the back.

"Aren't you a little young to be a professor?" one of the kids in the back asked.

I knew this was coming most people ask this.

"No, I'm not. I have quite a few Ph. D.'s and I've been a teacher for a few years now." I stated.

"How old are you? If you don't mind me asking, Professor Reid?" a girl piped up.

"I don't mind. I'm twenty-four. I realize that some of you are older and that is fine, but I do expect the same respect you give your other teachers." I stated smiling, "Moving right along, I'm going to take attendance. Cynthia Adams..."

I went on, to my surprise almost everyone was present.

"Derek Morgan.." I said calling the last name on the roster.

A young man in the back raised his hand. There was something interesting about him I stared at him a few minutes longer than I should have. I nodded and smiled at him.

"Very well, now open your books to page 56."

After the class most of the students filed out. Mr. Morgan however came up to my desk.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"Uh, yeah I might need your help in this class." he frowned.

"Are you having trouble already?"

"Kinda. I'm really bad at math." Derek said.

"Well, I'm afraid you would have to come back later. I have a class now, but in an hour I'm free."

"I can do that, thanks Professor Reid." Derek smiled and left.

I taught my next class with ease, like most. I saw Derek arrive a few minutes before the class was over, so I just dismissed them early.

"Now, Mr. Morgan what can I help you with?"

"Everything you taught today. I don't understand this problem here.." he said opening his book.

"Okay..here is the easiest way to do it."

I explained how to do the problem and he seemed to get it fine. Then, we tried another problem, he got it without a problem.

"You seem to be getting it Mr. Morgan."

"Derek please. And I get some of them, but can we try this one?" he asked.

I nodded in response, "Sure."

"So, how do you like teaching?" he asked working out the problem.

"It's alright. I hate being in front of a class, but it's gotten easier."

"Hm, so how many Ph. D's do you have?" he asked finishing up.

"A few, but I'm sure you're not interested in that." I smiled looking at the equation, "Almost. You just made a teeny mistake here.."

"Oh, ok. See that is where I get confused." he said rubbing his head, "So, do you have a girlfriend?"

I knew I shouldn't tell him and that I should explain that it's not something I discuss with students, but there was something different about him.

"Um, no I don't.."

He smiled and I couldn't help feel the butterflies in my stomach. There was something about the way he looked at me. It felt like he was looking deep inside, trying to figure me out. I looked at the problem and explained why he got the answer wrong and how he could avoid doing it again.

"Thanks. You're really good at math." Derek smiled, "So, you're not seeing anyone then? Like at all.."

I laughed, "No, why are you so curious?"

"No reason, just wondering."

If I didn't know any better I would think he was flirting, but he can't be. I mean I'm me and well he is just..not the type that goes for me.

"So, let's try another problem.." he said looking embarrassed.

"Okay." I smiled, "Although I think you should be good. Just have faith in yourself. Trust what you're doing. Don't over think it."

"I'd feel better if we could try a few more." Derek frowned.

"Okay, you're the student so go for it."

The dean walked in while Derek was working out the problem.

"D-Dean S-Simmons..how are you?" I stuttered.

I frowned at myself. If he didn't think anything was going on I definitely made it seem like there was. Derek noticed my stutter and smiled but looked back at the problem. The Dean just came to talk to me about a class I had to cover and then thankfully he left.

"You sorta get nervous around older people, huh?"

"No, I get nervous around my boss." I snapped, "Sorry..look Derek I just don't think we need to go over this anymore."

"Oh, okay. Um, well let me buy you a drink..it's the least I can do for you helping me." Derek stated.

I paused putting away my stuff. I knew I should say no. I knew I shouldn't cross this boundary with him. He is my student. I can't just go.

"Derek, I am your teacher. I can't fraternize with a student." I said flatly.

"Look, it's only a drink. I'm not asking you to give me a grade I don't deserve or help me cheat on a test. I just want to buy you a drink.." Derek looked down at his feet.

I sighed. God, it's really gonna be hard to say no to him. He pouted a little. I wrote down the address that I knew was out of town a little ways.

"Meet me at Jay's. It's out of town. It's this place or no place." I swallowed, "And Derek.."

"Yeah?"

"Tell no one. " I said.

"I know. I swear I won't." Derek smiled.

"In an hour." I said frowning, trying not to look excited.

I was both scared and excited. Scared of losing my job and excited because Derek was very handsome.

Derek's POV

I ran home to change. I was really excited for my drink with Reid. I mean yeah he was my teacher but so what. I mean I didn't ask him out for the grade. I just want him to have a good time and he doesn't have a girlfriend so, I'm pretty sure that he is into guys. I don't know why but I just get that vibe from him.

I began my drive to the next town. I thought I was in the wrong place until I saw a big purple sign that said Jay's. I parked the car and walked into the place. I saw Reid already at a table. He looked great, he had on a navy blue pea coat (which it looked like he was taking off), and black slacks, and he even lost his glasses. I strode over and flashed him a smile.

"Hey." I said.

"Hi." he said frowning.

Before I could ask him what was wrong a blonde girl walked over to the table.

"Hey there Dr. Reid, what can I get you?" she grinned.

"Can I just get a coke.."

"He isn't having a coke." I said to her, "He'll have a scotch. I told you I was buying and I'm not buying you a coke."

"And you are?" she said looking me up and down.

"I'm Derek, Derek Morgan." I said holding out my hand.

"I'm JJ. Nice to meet you Derek, what would you like?" she asked.

"I'll have the same, I'm kinda hungry to can I get a burger and fries. You want anything?" I asked looking at him.

He looked uncomfortable, but he smiled and mumbled, "Nachos."

JJ left leaving us to talk.

"So, why did she call you Doctor?" I asked.

"Because I technically am a Doctor." he laughed, "I just try not to tell too many people."

"Really? So, why do you work at a school?" I grinned.

"Well, I'm not that kind of Doctor, Derek." he laughed, "But I like teaching..well sometimes."

I laughed and we talked like that for much of the night. I got lost in his eyes, they were deep brown and amazing. It was late and when he saw the time he asked if we could leave because he had a class.

"Sure." I said, "Don't want you to oversleep."

As we walk out I can't help but check him out. God, I've never wanted someone so bad. I walked him to his car and he fidgeted.

"I had a really good time tonight." he said looking at me," Remember Derek, no one can know about this.."

"I know. I don't want you to get in trouble. I just wanted to take you out.." I stated.

"I don't get it. Why me?" he smiled, "Why couldn't you pick someone else up besides the teacher?"

"Maybe I like the teacher..." I said slyly moving closer.

"Derek.." he said breathlessly.

"Shh.." I whispered moving closer crashing my lips on his. I cup his face in my hands sliding my tongue into his mouth. He lets out a moan and I feel his hands on my waist. I couldn't breathe so I pulled back, gasping for air. He looked at me with his eyes wide.

"I gotta go." he yelped.

I tried to stop him but he jumped into his car to quick. I watched it disappear around the corner. Shit, what have I done?


	2. Chapter 2

Spencer's POV

As I drove home I couldn't help but think about Derek and the kiss. It was amazing my heart stopped, I mean it felt like it. Of course I know your heart can't stop, but the kiss was amazing. I don't understand why Derek would like me. I mean there is nothing wrong with me but he is just ya know the jock type and handsome...and oh forget it. I can never see him again. Get a hold of yourself Spencer, you need to calm down. Tomorrow I'll just tell him this was a mistake.

The next day I walked into the class hesitantly. I could see that Derek was in the back eagerly waiting for me to arrive. I ignored him and took attendance. After that I began my lesson. Once class was over I told everyone to leave their homework on my desk as they left the class. Derek waited until everyone left and strode up to my desk.

"Look about last night..." he started.

I cut him off, "Not another word. I can't do this. We crossed a line last night and it can't happen again. I'm sorry Derek."

"That is bullshit. You wanted it as much as I did. Why can't we try. Look, I'll transfer outta your class if you want." Derek said.

"Look I have to go. Just leave it alone." I swallowed hard.

I never thought telling him it was over before it even began would hurt so much. He is right, I wanted this too. I just want to feel loved I guess. Isn't that what everyone wants? I wanted him but the truth was I needed my job more. I couldn't let him ruin that. At the end of the day I couldn't wait to get home. I was also glad the weekend had come because I needed a break. This whole situation with Derek has me so twisted inside. That night when I got home I cooked dinner and put on a movie. Half way through the movie I heard a knock on the door. When I opened the door I think my mouth hung open.

"What are doing here?" I mumbled.

Derek's POV

"_What are you doing here?" he mumbled. _

"Well I needed to see you.." I said.

I didn't really know what I came to say. I just knew that I needed to see him. I passed him and closed the door.

"Sure..come in." he said flatly.

I sat on the couch and patted the cushion next to me. I watched him sit down. I couldn't help but stare. He looked different outside of school. He didn't look as professional. I rubbed my head and frowned.

"Look, I just want you to know that I really like you and I want to see you. I think we should give this a chance. And I don't mind keep everything a secret. I'll come to your house. I won't even talk to you at school. I'll do whatever it takes." I stated.

"Derek.."

"Please.." I pouted, "I know you want this as much as I do."

"I do, but Derek.."

I put my finger on his lips to silence him and began tracing the crook of his neck with chaste kisses.

"I want you.." I whispered.

I grabbed his neck and pulled him into a deep kiss. I could feel the passion between us, right down to my groin. It was the greatest sensation I've ever felt. I felt like my insides would explode if I didn't have him. He moaned and my cock tightened against my zipper. I pulled him on top of me, and grabbed his shirt.

"Wait.." he said breathlessly.

"Fuck..I can't stop. I want you.." I sighed pulling down his sweat pants a little.

"I'm your teacher..." he whispered.

"So maybe you could teach me a few things this weekend." I chuckled.

"Hmm..look if we start this it has to be a complete secret. And you should probably transfer out of my class." he sighed.

"I thought you might say that. Which is why I transferred out this afternoon. So now I'm not your student." I said raising a brow, "So what do you say? Wanna teach me something new?"

He giggled as I picked him up and brought him to his bedroom. It's going to be a great night.


	3. Chapter 3

Spencer's POV

The sun was shining through my window so I rolled over. I hit something really warm and soft. The events from the night before came back to me. Derek Morgan. I hummed and smiled to myself. Derek was perfect, he was so great in bed and not to mention he has a big...Derek smiled groggily.

"Hey Pretty boy." he said without opening his eyes.

"Hi." I smiled moving closer throwing my arm around him.

"So, what should we do today?" Derek asked softly.

"Well I'm not sure what you're doing today, but I have a lot of errands to run."I frowned.

"No...can't we just stay in bed all day?" he asked.

I laughed at him as he opened his eyes, he pulled me tighter. I cursed to myself once the phone began to ring. I was way too comfortable. There was no way I was getting out of bed. The answering machine went on a few moments later as if it read my mind.

"Good morning Dr. Reid, I know you probably have a lot of things to do this morning, but I'd like to see you in my office the first chance you get. I need to discuss some important matters with you."

I wonder what the Dean has to talk to me about on a Saturday...oh well I guess I'll need to go find out.

"Hmm, wonder what that's about..." Derek stated.

"I don't know but I need to get up." I sighed.

"Do you want me to do some errands for you? You can leave me a list. I don't mind, plus I figure it will help you out since you have a date with the Dean." Derek smiled.

"You would be a life saver..." I laughed kissing his cheek.

"Just remember you will have to make it up to me when you get home." he smiled.

I rolled out of bed and heard Derek chuckle behind me. I smiled to myself, I could get use to this man. He really is a sweetheart. I grabbed some clothes and started towards the bathroom.

Derek's POV

I watched Spencer leave and smiled. I made the bed and went downstairs to see what I could dig up for breakfast. I watched Reid's cat purr against my leg, she must be hungry too. I heard my stomach growl and sighed.

A few moments later Reid came downstairs in a blue button up and a tight pair of black jeans. I smiled at him and whistled.

"Enough with the flattery, you're making me blush." he giggled.

He leaned over and kissed me.

"I know, you have to go." I stated frowning, "I'll see you when you get home."

"Oh, I left you that list upstairs, thank you. And please don't go crazy!" he yelled on his way out the door.

Spencer POV

"Ah, Dr. Reid. I see you got my message. Listen, do you know a Derek Morgan?" Dean Simmons asked.

"Yes I do, he use to be my student up until yesterday." I said clearing my throat.

"Yeah, it seems he withdrew from your class. Spencer listen, I got these in the mail this morning. I thought you would like to see them. Now, you are a great Professor and I really do enjoy having you as a teacher at this school..." he stated.

"But?" I asked opening the envelope.

"But..."

As I looked at the pictures I couldn't believe it. Derek and I standing outside of Jay's. Someone had caught us. The last one was the kiss Derek and I shared. Our first kiss.

"Spencer...I-I" Dean Simmons began.

"Look Dean, I tried to put an end to it. I told Mr. Morgan that we could no longer see each other. That is why he withdrew from the class." I tried.

"Dr. Reid, I'm sorry but for the time being I have to suspend you. This happened while he was still in your class. Clearly you are both adults but having any kind of relationship with a student outside of a teaching nature is not acceptable here." Dean Simmons finished, "I'm sorry."

I nodded walking out of his office trying to ignore the feeling in the pit of my stomach. Tears ran down my face and I couldn't think of anywhere else to go, but I didn't want Derek to see me like this. I pulled out my phone and called the only other person I had to talk to.

"JJ, can you meet me in five minutes..." I cried.

"Yeah, Spence what's wrong? Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'll see you soon." I frowned hanging up.

I drove to Jay's. My phone rang, and I want to answer it but it was Derek. I figured I should just pick it up and tell him I got held up.

"Hello..."

"Hey Pretty boy, I'm glad you answered, I was worried. How did everything go with the Dean?" he asked.

"Oh just peachy..." I couldn't hide the sarcasm in my voice.

"What happened? Is everything okay?"

"Oh sure...sure if you think me getting suspended is okay than yeah. Everything is totally fine." I said venomously.

"Wait...what? What did he suspend you for?" Derek asked. I could almost hear the frown in his voice.

"This...you. Look, I gotta go. Maybe you should just go home and I'll call you tomorrow."

"Baby, wait..." Derek cried.

I hung up before he could say anymore. My phone rang two more times before I entered Jay's but I let both calls from him go to voicemail. JJ was at the bar. I walked over and broke down. I cried and told her everything that happened.

"Honey , look you will be fine. You're stronger than this. I know you are. You need to cozy up to your sexy man-piece and just relax. Everything will work out."

"Don't you see JJ, it looks bad if we are together. I can't be with him. It's just more trouble than it's worth." I sighed.

JJ looked at me funny, "Are you saying Derek isn't worth it? I mean every relationship needs to be fought for at some point. Why are you so quick to throw this one away?"

"Because...it has to be like this. If I ever wanna teach again I can't have a relationship with a student. End of story."

JJ shook her head.

"Look, Jay I gotta go." I stated walking out of the club.

When I got home Derek's SUV was still in my driveway. As I walked in the door I heard the TV. Derek hopped off the couch as soon as he heard the door and ran over to me with open arms.

"I'm sorry Pretty boy. I don't know how they could have found out. We only met up that one time, aside from me coming over here..."

"I know. That's why I think someone is following me." I frowned.

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah, here are the pictures the Dean got in the mail today." I said sadly, "It's only that one time, that first time at Jay's. I figured if someone followed you here, there would be more of us ya know standing at the front door and stuff..."

"Damn...have you figured out what you wanna do?" he asked.

"Yeah, I wanna cool it for a little while. I need to figure out who is following me."

Derek looked away sadly, "Well if you wanna catch them shouldn't that be more of a reason to hang out with me?"

"You don't understand, There is going to be an investigation into this. If I get caught with you it will just look worse. I need this...I'm sorry Derek."

"Sure thing...I'll just go then. Uh, I ran some of the errands. I left you a note, in case I left before you got home. Ah, well I guess I'll see ya then." he stated sadly.

I watched him leave and tears began to well up in my eyes. I walked over to the counter where the note was. As I read it the tears began to fall, and I didn't know how to stop them.

_Spencer, _

_I washed your clothes and sheets. The sheets were a little messy from last night ;) _

_I really had a great time last night, I feel like I've known you forever. Now that I have you I can't imagine my life without you. We just have this weird crazy connection. I don't get it, I've never felt this way about anyone, Pretty boy. Oh I also took the liberty of going shopping. You had nothing in your fridge. Your poor cat! Someday I'll bring Clooney over for a play date. Well, I guess that is it. Just wanted to let you know I'm thinking about you while you're gone. In case I'm not here when you get back. I probably just ran home for clothes. _

_xo Derek_

I trembled and sobbed for what felt like hours until I climbed the stairs to bed. Saying goodbye to Derek was worse the second time around. I don't even know if I'll ever see him again. Sometime around six am I fell into a deep sleep, wondering if the man I was falling for would ever wanna speak to me again. 


End file.
